


I Love You

by Sleepless_Writer247



Series: Angst/Fluff Jamilton Shorts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Writer247/pseuds/Sleepless_Writer247
Summary: “Thomas?”“I cheated.” He blurts, error in his eyes. “I wanted to tell you sooner but I just-”"What..? Thomas," Alex whispers, shocked and hurt. He stayed quiet for a moment, heart beating to the point were it hurt. And, it was aching.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Okok, yes another redo and yes I deleted the other one. Enjoy though, I changed a lot of the story.

After one of their many nights of lovemaking, Alexander rested against Thomas. Bathing in the aftercare as he was held closely. Feeling the protective arms around him, the soft kisses to his forehead and on his hair, the lingering touches to his use and exposed body, his _words_. Thomas had wrapped the blanket around them, warming the two as he cared for Alex as always after sex.  
“Ain’t gonna let anyone have you baby girl. God, always know how to get me right. Still don’t know how you can still be so tight when I fuck you senseless each night.”  
Thomas praises him, hand tangled in his messy locks just like it was minutes ago. Except it wasn’t tugging and causing painful pleasure to zip through him. Alexander was surprised he himself wasn’t already ready for round..he forgot which round it was.

He hummed against the crook of his neck. “Just know how to care for you papi,” He says back, cuddling more as his pride may or may not have gotten bigger from the last sentence. “No one’s ever going to do you like I do.”  
Thomas said nothing after that and Alex troubled for a second if he may have stepped out the submissive role just a bit too much. “Alexander,”  
“Yeah, babe?” He looks up at him, sitting up more. _Nah_ , he thinks. Thomas would just say something else to make he want to be submissive.  
“I, well,”

Alex gave a look, noticing the shift in the mood. “What’s up?” He asks unsure why that was.  
“I..fuck, Alexander I’ve been meaning to tell you. I just, it wouldn’t, you would hate me for even holding back this and it should _never_ have happened, I shouldn’t have let it happen-”

“Did something happen?”  
“I cheated...” He blurts, error in his eyes. “I wanted to tell you sooner but I just-”  
"What..? Thomas," Alex whispers, shocked and stung. He stayed mute for a minute, heart beating to the point where it hurt. And, it was aching. How could he not have known-  
Alexander got off Thomas, face twisted up with what he felt. He quickly grabbed his clothes, moving lightning fast, not wanting to be there anymore. Not wanting to be with him.  
Thomas got up after him and tried to convince Alexander. "Beloved, it's not that bad-"  
"Not that bad? You now decide to tell me you fucking-” His whole body shook as he tried to put his hood and pants on. His messy ponytail got in the way of his eyesight, the tears weren't helping either. Jefferson tried to go over to him, he knew Hamilton wouldn't take it delicately but he knew he would feel more guilty if he didn't tell him.

"I broke it Alex and she's not in the picture anymore. Princess, I didn't mean to hurt you," Alexander got his personals and fixed his bun with his shaking fingers, Jefferson caught a glimpse of tears streaming down his face. He tried to pull Hamilton close to him, a protective embrace that said he didn't mean it but Alex pulled away from him before he could even touch him. "Please, let me explain baby." Thomas stops him at the door. Trying to close it with such force while Alexander tried to open it.  
“How many nights?” He spits, looking back at him, a hiccup at the end of his sentence. His puffy red eyes shooting arrows at him.  
“What?”  
“ _¿Cuántas noches has follado en esa habitación, hm?_ ”   
“It wasn’t supposed to end up like this, she was over one night and-”  
“ _Dime!_ ” He spits, stepping just a foor closer. 

“The-the three weeks you were off visiting Lafayette’s family..”   
“ _...Puedes irte a la mierda, Jefferson. No me llames, no me envíes mensajes de texto. No quiero verte de nuevo!_ ” His voice breaking at points and another high with how unstable it was but the misfortune turned to despise at that point and all he could do was say it with hatred. Alex was so close to breaking down right there but immediately after he finished telling his sinful truth he unlocked to what was their apartment door and slammed the door behind him. He ran out of the apartment hall, his silent tears turning into a louder type of crying. He broke down in the middle of the staircase. Hand gripping the rail as the other tried to cover his face. Sobbing as his mind wouldn’t stop repeating the words. Three weeks. _Three_ weeks. _Three fucking weeks._  
Tears still slipped as he texted Gilbert. Thumbs shaking and he kept having to delete the message.  
{Laf, I need to be picked up. Jefferson’s apartment ASAP, please.}  
His response:  
{Sure Lexi, did something happen between you two?}  
{I’ll tell you when you come. Hurry.}

Alex gained self-control when there was a honk from outside. He stands on shaky legs and leaves out the exit of the building. Heading to the car, he opened the side door to the back seat. Hercules was diving while Lafayette was in the passenger seat next to him. Gilbert looked back at him. “ _Alexandre,_ why are you crying?” His voice soft, not wanting to push anything that he wasn’t sure on.  
Alex burst into tears when he thought back, moving to curl up. Hercules looked back at that point, worried on his face. Gilbert got out and went to the back seats. Waving for Hercules to drive back to their apartment as he put an arm around Alexander. He clung to Laf, crying into his shoulder as he stuttered, squeaked, and choked out what happened. All the other two could do was look astonished and tell him it was a horrible situation that Thomas did. Gil rubbed circles on his back, holding him and doing anything that could aid him. Alex was appreciative but it all still hurt too enormously.

Thomas' hand rested on the door frame, sighing as he leaned his forehead against it, cursing himself for being so utterly stupid. Why did he do this? Why couldn’t he just put a stop on the first day? _Why wasn’t he going after Alex right now?_  
He reached down to twist the doorknob. To open it. To go to his hurt lover. To try and fix what he had done.  
Thomas didn’t have the gut too.  
“I love you and I did this,” He whispers to the empty room. That wasn’t enough.  
“I love you and I did this,” He says louder. Still not enough.  
“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on how it was and if I should do another one shots!


End file.
